thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Scab
Scab is a mercenary appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life Scab grew up with an abuse father. Combined with his inability to feel anything, Scab became a psychopath. Soon after he kills his mother and becomes a mercenary. Bog While visiting a prostitute Scab becomes hostile to the woman and her pimp comes to protect her. Scab then pushes the pimp and himself through a third floor window. Although covered in blood, Scab doesn't receive any major trauma, while the man he attacked dies. As the Scab's driver and his colleague run to check on him, Scab explains that the man was a pimp with which he had an argument. Scab then asks if any of them have liquor. They don't but a Colborne's henchman instead gives him vodka. After Scab washes the blood with vodka, Colborne's henchman points out that his earlobe is kind of torn off. Scab checks it and asks if they have duct tape as they leave to Port Gillespie. On their way to the swamp, Scab's driver expresses his frustrations of being ordered to be a driver for freak like Scab. His colleague tries to calm him down in order to not wake up their passenger. The Scab's driver doesn't see why Scab is so special. Although his colleague doesn't know it either, he guess that Scab might have a healing factor. Suddenly, Scab awakens from his sleep and reveals that he has no powers. He just doesn't feel any pain or pleasure. Insulted by how the driver calls him, he throws the henchmen out of the car and drives away. On his way a cop stops Scab. By ripping his hand out of the cuffs, Scab kills the cop and then proceeds to hit an electrical pole at Port Gillespie. Deckard then checks the car, finding a dead cop inside and Scab sitting in the back side. Scab asks to peel off a glove from the dead cop as he completely lost skin on his right hand while trying to get out of the cuffs. Deckard complies and gives him the glove, while Scab complains that all of this could have been avoided if his henchmen had kept their mouths shut and let him sleep. Scab then asks who is he needs to kill, but Deckard asks him to wait a minute until he gets a handle on the whole situation. Scab disagrees, saying that he's here to kill someone and not for the money. Scab then gears up and throws a grenade into Candace's fanboat house. Candace, Regis Tyne and Dev Ravada manage to leave the building in time, but the two men are knocked out. Deckard with Scab then confront Candace, saying that she should have dealt with them as they would have made her and her tribe quite wealthy. Seeing that Candace is trying to crawl into the swamp, Deckard asks her if she trying to look for her imaginary boogeyman. Candace explains that the Bog doesn't haunt the swamp, but her, just as the Bog emerges from the water. The Bog then proceeds to attack Scab. Scab tries to shoot it, but the bullets make no impact on it. He then pulls out his sword and attacks the Bog with it. As Scab slashes the Bog, the sword gets stuck and the creature grabs the man. As last effort, Scab pulls out a grenade and sticks it into the Bog. The explosion rips apart the Bog, while Scab losses his right arm and eye. Scab is happy about the fight, when suddenly Jackie Estacado arrives. As Scab questions who he is, Jackie slashes open his stomach. With his guts laying out in the open, Scab fall to his knees. Later after everyone leaves, Scab informs Deckard that he's standing on his large intestine, much to the latters shock. He then yells at Deckard to help him to pick up his guts. Personality Having never felt any pain of pleasure in his entire life, Scab became a complete psychopath. He doesn't care for his or anyone else life making him a dangerous man. Although not feeling pain, Scab had short temper and would quickly get his feelings hurt to which he would answer with violence. Scab also enjoyed the rush of a good fight and wouldn't be fazed by supernatural beings like the Bog or Jackie. Powers & Abilities Powers * Congenital Insensitivity to Pain: Suffering from Congenital Analgesia, Scab couldn't feel any pain. Thus Scab would often damage his body in ways an ordinary human would never do. This includes breaking his bones, completely peeling his skin of his arm or even having his intestines falling out on the ground. * Enhanced Durability: Combined with his inability to feel pain, Scab could survive fatal wounds like getting his stomach slashed open and his guts falling on the ground or a grenade exploding in his arm. Abilities * Marksman: Scab is a good marksman and can wield dual pistols. * Close Quarter Combatant: Combined with his inability to feel pain, Scab is a dangerous combatant. He would often put himself in harms way in order to hurt his enemy, often giving him an edge in the fight. During the fight with the Bog, explodes a grenade in his arm as the last resort to kill it, which in the end helped him to defeat the creature. Gallery Swamp32.jpg|Scab falling out the window Swamp35.jpg|Scab after falling out the window Swamp15.jpg|Scab's hand after ripping it out of the cuffs Swamp24.jpg|Scab attacking the Bog Swamp27.jpg|Scab after a grenade explodes in his hand Swamp29.jpg|Jackie slashing open Scab's stomach Swamp39.jpg|Scab yelling at Deckard to get his foot of his large intestine Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Criminals Category:Supernatural